To Be Lucky
by Duration
Summary: To be or not to be lucky, that is the current question. KakaIru


**My first fanfic. Wow. It's for my little brother since he's a KakaIru fan to an obsessive point. He's half way across the country and can't read it yet. Hope you enjoy it Brian!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi. I don't own Iruka. I don't even own Naruto's ramen! I simply don't own any of it. Happy now for rubbing it in?? **

_

* * *

Do you believe in luck, Kakashi?_

That was something Rin had once asked him after returning from a dangerous mission. It was a question that was always occupied his thoughts on boring missions, such as the one he just returned from.

_Luck does not exist, _he concluded, _only coincidence. Good things don't just happen because you were in the right place at the right time. It would simply be a coincidence that you were in the right place at the right time. _He nodded his head and returned his attention back to his dirty novel. He continued to walk to return his mission report.

"Kakashi!" Said man turned his head to see Iruka walking toward him. "Kakashi, Tsunade sent me looking for you because you are thirty minutes late!"

"Only thirty minutes? I was hoping for an hour." He said curving his eye into a smile.

Iruka sighed. "Couldn't you at least try to be on time?"

"Couldn't you at least try not to be so caring?" He asked and Iruka blushed lightly. "See? It's not exactly possible is it?"

"Fine." Iruka mumbled. "Let's just go."

He began walking with Kakashi following him in silence, until Iruka decided to speak up. "Do you believe in luck, Kakashi?"

The familiar question caught him off guard. "Hmm. Why do you ask?

"I'm not sure. I mean, we've been together for a long time now, and you just seem like a lucky kind of guy." He asked slowing his pace so Kakashi could walk beside him.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and grabbed Iruka's hand. "I don't know, Iruka. Do you think of yourself as a lucky kind of guy?"

Iruka blushed at the contact and tried to pull away, but Kakashi decided otherwise and brought him flush against his chest. "Not here, Kakashi!" He tore himself away and crossed his arms as he continues to walk.

Kakashi smirked, but said nothing. They were almost there anyway and then they could finish what they had begun. He and Iruka had been together for quite some time, but have yet to announce their relationship. Konoha is a very judgmental village and he could bet anything that they would not approve of their relationship. Iruka was an academy teacher. Just because the kids are young doesn't mean they won't catch on to their parent's distaste and treat their teacher with disrespect.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called bringing him down to earth. "Are you feeling well? You've been spacing out a lot today. Why don't you head home and I'll turn in your mission report for you."

Kakashi honestly couldn't argue because Iruka would not take any complaints. "Alright, but don't be too long." He handed over his report and headed home. He was tired, so the minute he unlocked the door, he threw himself at the couch and nodded off to sleep.

Minutes later, Iruka arrived and let himself into the house without knocking. He knew Kakashi wouldn't mind anyway. He looked around and saw said lover sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled warmly and sat down next to the feet sprawled out comfortably.

Kakashi cracked his eye open just barely to see Iruka sitting next to him. He smirked playfully to himself and without warning grabbed the unsuspecting man's arm and pulled on top of him.

Iruka squeaked and his eyes shot open widely, then groaned loudly against the clothed chest. "Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"You know, you never answered my earlier question."

_Do you believe in luck, Kakashi?_

The silver haired man stood up, bringing Iruka with him. He thought about the question a little as he walked them into the bedroom.

_Luck does not exist, _he thought, _only coincidence._ But as he pulled the shy chuunin against his chest he decided, _there are very few occasions in which a man can get lucky. _He slowly lowered his mask and Iruka rolled his eyes, reaching up to help. _And tonight may be one of them._ The second the mask was off, he crushed his lips against the other's and pushed them onto the bed.

"Yes, Iruka, I do believe in luck."

* * *

**Man, I was so excited for finally getting something posted... then I read it over again and realized it's not all that great. So reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
